


melancholy

by imherefornow



Category: supermega
Genre: M/M, au where matt and ryan still have hair, i guess, short and sad, spacing might be shit because i did this in my notes app lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imherefornow/pseuds/imherefornow
Summary: matt comforts ryanonce again i write something at 4am and it’s completely self indulgent. I tried to write something sad but i’m not good at it so
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	melancholy

When Matt got the call he didn’t hesitate for even a moment to roll out of bed, slip on a pair of sneakers, snatch his keys from his nightstand, and leave his apartment. He didn’t seem to hear Jackson sleepily ask where he was going from the couch as he opened the door. 

As he hurried down the stairs of his apartment building he quickly decided that walking would be faster than driving - fuck LA traffic - even at 3 in the morning. It was a surprisingly chilly night, he should have grabbed a jacket. 

The short walk felt like an eternity. Matt almost felt as though he was in a daze. The people and cars around him blurred together as he subconsciously navigated on autopilot. The more he walked the more lost in his thoughts he became. His anxiety was through the roof - his hands were shaking. Maybe it was just cold. Or anticipation. Or concern. Or just the cold. 

The tall man finally snapped out of his thoughts when he reached a front door. He raised his hand to knock but paused - a second wave of anxiety suddenly hit him with the force of a tsunami. What was he doing? It was 3AM. He has work in a few hours, and here he is, standing outside in the cold on someone’s front doorstep. He anxiously ran his fingers through his hair as he contemplated the situation. He even considered leaving for a moment until he remembered the sound of the broken voice on the phone; “please come over,”. He furrowed his brow in determination. He knocked on the door. Matt could feel his heartbeat. 

A few moments later, the door creaked open. Matt’s intrusive thoughts abruptly stopped. A familiar form stood before Matt, opening the door wider as a silent invitation to come in. Matt quietly stepped inside. He was out of the cold but goosebumps still covered his arms. The house was completely dark aside from the soft light of the television illuminating the living room. He turned back to the man before him as his eyes adjusted. Matt’s eyes raked across his face - his deep brown eyes were puffy and his cheeks were flushed and wet. 

“Ryan...” Matt softly spoke. “Are you okay?” 

Matt didn’t get a response. Instead Ryan looked down at his feet. Before Matt could speak again he was suddenly enveloped in a hug. He stood shocked for a moment before returning the gesture. It was warm and melancholy. They were in their own small bubble where no one else mattered but each other. Ryan was buried in Matt’s chest and Matt laid his chin atop Ryan’s head as he held him. Matt cringed with sadness as he could feel sobs wracking through Ryan’s body. 

It wasn’t often that Ryan showed this side of him to Matt. Matt didn’t have to ask what was wrong; he could read Ryan well enough to know. Ryan didn’t like to talk about his emotions much anyways. They were both content with sharing quiet, comforting moments like these instead. 

“Hey, c’mere.” Matt breathed. He separated himself from Ryan’s embrace and wove his own fingers through Ryan’s, leading the shorter man to the couch. Old reruns of some sitcom were quietly playing on the television. They sat down at the same time, hands still locked. Ryan laid his head on Matt’s shoulder and closed his eyes. 

“Thank you,” Ryan said quietly, squeezing Matt’s hand. Matt tenderly smiled, then turned and placed a soft kiss on the top of Ryan’s head. 

They sat in silence for a while before Ryan laid down with his head in Matt’s lap, his face now buried into the thinner man’s torso and his hands wrapped around his waist. Matt’s whole body filled with a gentle warmth. He began to play with the other man’s long hair, carding his fingers through it as Ryan’s breath steadied with sleep.


End file.
